Capturando Sakura
by Taeyeon-ssi
Summary: Ele quer mais que um beijo roubado, ele a quer para sempre. Mas Sakura esconde um segredo perigoso que poderia lhe custar a vida.


Hey galera, tudo bem?

Essa história é uma adaptação ok? Eu fiz apenas algumas mudanças minúsculas, mas que nada alteram o sentido da narração. A imagem de capa é de autoria da "byShamora"

Originalmente "Capturando Caroline" foi escrita por Sylvia Day! Disponibilizada, traduzida, revisada inicialmente e formatada por Lucimar. Revisão final por Tereza F. de Lima :)

Isto é uma obra de ficção. Todos os nomes, personagens, localidades e incidentes são produtos da imaginação do autor ou foram usados ficcionalmente. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais vivas ou mortas, locais ou eventos é inteiramente mera incidência. Todos os direitos reservados.

Copyright © 2005 por Sylvia Day Arte da tampa © Sylvia Day 2009. Publicado nos Estados Unidos da América

* * *

_._

**_Capturando Sakura_**

_Londres, 1810_

-Os homens maus são uma fraqueza minha.

-Meu Deus, Ino. - Lady Sakura Haruno soltou um riso abafado quando entrou no salão de baile Dempsey. -Você é incorrigível.

Ino Yamanaka arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você não tem noção de como é feliz sendo livre das regras da sociedade. Você pode fazer e dizer o que quiser. Pode associar-se com quem você preferir e casar com quem quiser. Eu, porém... - Ela fez uma pausa e disparou um olhar para a tia atrás dela. Abaixando a voz, ela continuou - Estou destinada a fazer o que eu disse.

Sakura deu um sorriso rápido de consideração enquanto esperava no topo da escada que o mordomo anunciasse sua presença. Seu olhar percorreu todos os convidados abaixo, usando roupas diferentes e o número de clientes que compareceram.

Houve uma época em que frequentava esses acontecimentos com sua própria família, mas eles tinham deixado-a a muito tempo e ela tinha aprendido a gerir a sua própria. Seu confortável fundo fiduciário imenso e a falta de laços familiares deram-lhe uma liberdade que outras mulheres de sua época, mulheres como Ino, não tinham. Infelizmente, também era muito solitária.

Com seus pensamentos em outro lugar, Sakura poderia ter passado por cima dos mais impressionantes ombros largos e de cabelos tão escuros como a noite se os cabelos minúsculos da sua nuca não chamassem atenção ao ficarem em pé e seu maxilar começou a doer de uma forma totalmente desconhecida.

Ela acalmou-se, sua atenção concentrada no homem alto, cujo poderoso tronco era delgado com uma cintura estreita e quadris magros. Seus cabelos negros brilhavam sob o brilho dourado dos lustres. O traje de noite preto-e-branco parecia ter sido feito exclusivamente para ele, mostrando a beleza austera de suas feições perfeitas, a beleza realçada pela estátua loira que se agarrava ao seu braço.

Sakura olhou para o homem ousadamente, sabendo que se o animal dentro dela sentisse uma atração singular, ela teria que tê-lo de qualquer maneira.

Com aqueles lábios carnudos e olhar intenso, ele era lindo, o rosto tão perfeito como se ofuscasse qualquer pintura clássica ou estátua que tinha lembrança. Ela nunca tinha visto a um ser masculino mais resplandecente em sua vida. Havia algo nele, uma guarnição perigosa, um alerta predatório que achava absolutamente hipnotizante. Apenas olhar para ele fazia seus mamilos endurecerem, o corpo amolecer, causando uma poça de umidade entre suas coxas, preparando-a para sua posse. Apenas um olhar e ela estava quase desfeita.

- Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura olhou de lado para Ino.

-Perdão?

-O homem que você está babando é Itachi Uchiha, um norte americano. Obscenamente rico ouvi dizer, devido aos seus interesses na navegação.

-Ele é impressionante... - murmurou Sakura, admitindo enquanto falava com eufemismo.

- Sim - Ino concordou -Com uma reputação fabulosamente ímpia. Como eu invejo sua escolha de homens como ele.

Terrível. Sakura tremia de desejo. Ela sabia que teria apenas uma visão dele.

Como se ele pudesse sentir o desejo e a necessidade em seu olhar, olhou para cima e prendeu seu olhar, revelando a cor negra de sua íris.

A ligação foi devastadora. Sakura foi incapaz de controlar a sua instintiva reação. Seu próprio sangue inundou a sua boca antes que ela percebesse que suas presas tinham descido.

Segurou tudo que tinha para evitar pular da escada e morder profundamente seu pescoço. O desejo de penetrar sua pele, para bebê-lo, era tão grande que ela não confiava em si mesma perto dele. Desde o século anterior tem sido vampiro, ela nunca experimentara ser puxada tão profundamente pela alma profunda de outro ser.

Assustada, confusa e profundamente receosa de que pudesse fazer algo que poderia se arrepender para sempre, Sakura cobriu a boca e se afastou rapidamente. Ela passou pelos convidados boquiabertos no saguão lotado e fugiu para a segurança da noite.

* * *

.

-Você está comigo, Sakura. Quer você goste ou não.

Sakura assistiu o ritmo de Ino por todo o tapete Aubusson em sua sala e liberou uma respiração profunda. Argumentar com Ino Yamanaka sobre qualquer coisa era uma empreitada. Sua amiga era meio teimosa também.

- Eu disse a você, Ino. Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – Decididamente mais confortável em seu assento, Sakura tentou parecer doente.

-Absurdo - zombou a Yamanaka, parando diretamente à sua frente. –Você parece o retrato da saúde, como sempre. Além disso, você tem convalescido por uma semana, tempo de sobra para recuperar o que a afligia quando você correu para fora do baile Dempsey.

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura sabia que não podia continuar a se esconder em sua residência para sempre, mas o medo que tinha de topar novamente com Itachi Uchiha era forte o suficiente para tornar a ideia atraente. Ele a tinha procurado já por duas vezes, levando buquê de flores encantadoras, e as duas vezes tinha sido rejeitado. Qualquer noção de que ela poderia ter considerado que passasse despercebida foi completamente dissipada. Ele sabia o nome dela. Pior ainda, ele quis cortejá-la. O pensamento lhe enviou a um leve pânico. Mesmo que ela pudesse controlar o animal dentro dela, ela não era livre para aceitar as suas atenções, enquanto estivesse prometida a outro.

Ino suspirou.

-Você virá ao baile de Moreland comigo. Eu não vou aceitar não como resposta. - Ela se abaixou no sofá. - Por favor, Sakura, - ela implorou. - Estes eventos são positivamente terríveis quando você não está por perto. Tia Shizune me agita a noite toda.

-Porque o baile dos Moreland é tão importante para você?

Corando, Julienne admitiu:

- Espalharam boatos que Sabaku no Gaara foi convidado.

-Santo Deus! Ele é do tipo de homem que lhe apetece, presumo que a reputação malvada dele deve ter lhe interessado.

-Ummm... Não é? Então, você vê que deve vir comigo e distrair a minha tia para que eu possa cobiçar Gaara no meu tempo livre.

Fitando as feições esperançosas de sua amiga, Sakura não conseguiu encontrar coragem para recusar.

- Oh, muito bem, então, - ela deu-lhe uma risada. Se ela fosse muito cuidadosa e tivesse muita sorte, poderia ser capaz de sobreviver à noite, sem cruzar com Itachi. -Mas eu estou disposta a sair mais cedo. Então cobice com pressa.

* * *

Itachi atravessou a lâmpada acesa da trilha do jardim com a sua habitual pisada silenciosa, o seu coração acelerado, quando seguiu a mulher que ocupava a sua mente incessantemente na semana passada. Ele virou uma esquina no passeio de cascalho e fez uma pausa, olhando para os belos cabelos róseos que estavam cobertos pelo luar. Vestida em cetim azul gelo com pérolas em seu cabelo, Lady Sakura Haruno era uma visão que ele quase duvidou que fosse real.

Seu olhar bebeu cada detalhe da cheia cremosidade dos seios acima do corpete incrustado de pérolas... A curva graciosa da sua coluna... O arco delicado de sua garganta que pedia uma escovada de lábios...

-Espetacular - ele respirou, impressionado com a visão dela.

Ela virou-se para enfrentá-lo. Delgada, com os cabelos ondulados na altura dos ombros em torno da face de tal beleza que roubou sua respiração, Sakura causou uma pontada aguda de reconhecimento dentro dele.

- Sr. Uchiha. - ela sussurrou, dando um passo para trás e tropeçando.

Ela o vira no salão, ele tinha certeza disso, mas ela rapidamente virou-se e caminhara na direção oposta. Ele fizera o diabo no momento para encontrá-la depois.

Sorrindo, ele fez uma reverência.

- Lady Sakura. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. - Ele se endireitou e, em seguida, se aproximou.

Sakura se afastou, mas parecia ignorar a cerca em suas costas logo parando no recuo. Itachi não viu nenhuma razão para apontar isso. Para um olhar destreinado, ela podia parecer assustada, mas o calor no seu olhar a traia. Ela olhou para ele com uma intensidade abrasadora tão quente que provocou uma excessiva consciência.

Ela olhou para além do ombro, torcendo os dedos inquietos em sua saia.

-Estamos sozinhos, - disse ele baixinho, dando mais um passo. –Eu não vou prejudicá-la. Eu simplesmente quero falar com você-. Isso não era inteiramente verdade. Ele queria conhecê-la, sim, e conversar com ela. Mas se eles fossem compatíveis, assim como ele suspeitava que seriam, ele também queria reivindicá-la

-O qu-que você deseja discutir comigo, Sr. Uchiha?

-Itachi, - ele corrigiu, aproximando-se mais ainda.

Ela cheirava a baunilha e especiarias, um perfume que era ao mesmo tempo familiar e desconhecido, um perfume que insistia para preencher a lacuna entre eles até que nada separasse seu corpo do dela.

Sakura engoliu em seco e todo o corpo de Itachi endureceu. Seu olhar era voraz, cheio de uma fome que iniciou uma necessidade semelhante dentro de si. Nenhuma mulher em sua vida jamais olhou para ele como ela fazia.

-Sr. Uchiha é melhor que você fique longe de mim.

Sua boca se curvou.

-Você pode pedir qualquer coisa de mim, doçura, e eu farei o meu melhor para lhe dar prazer. Mas, ficar longe, porém, não é algo que eu seja capaz de fazer.

-Você não entende.

-Você ainda está mal? - Perguntou rispidamente, franzindo a testa com preocupação.

-Não. - O tom baixo de sua voz fazia o seu sangue esquentar em suas veias. Com os olhos arregalados, Sakura deu um passo para trás apenas para ser impedida pela pequena cerca.

Itachi puxou-lhe a luva e estendeu a mão para ela, passando o dedo ao longo da borda do corpete. Sua respiração se aprofundou com a sensação de sua pele acetinada.

-Seu coração bate tão rápido quanto o meu.

-Por favor...

Ele olhou em seus olhos e viu o desejo ali, um desejo que ele retribuía.

-Se você cuidar de mim completamente, amor, você aliviaria o meu tormento.

-Itachi... Você deve ir. Esqueça que eu existo.

-Diga-me que eu não sou o que você quer, Sakura, e eu irei. Do contrário, eu intenciono te beijar.

Ela começou a falar, os olhos arregalados e articulados, mas no final não disse nada.

Com mãos trêmulas ele chegou até ela, abaixando a boca para a dela. Seu gosto, doce e maduro, inundaram seus sentidos e Itachi gemeu, apertando-a mais firmemente contra ele. Ele não havia se enganado. O ajuste do seu corpo contra o dele era perfeito. _Ela _era perfeita.

Sakura derretia-se em seus braços, retornando o seu beijo com fervorosas boas-vindas. Seus lábios entreabertos e sua língua deslizando ao longo dele, lambendo e degustando os mais profundos recessos de sua boca. Itachi estremeceu, o corpo todo doendo enquanto os dedos dela enluvados em torno de sua nuca, seguravam-no.

E, de repente, ele estava sozinho, com os braços vazios.

Desnorteado, Itachi se voltou, buscando o jardim ao seu redor. Ele não encontrou traços da mulher que acabara de segurar.

Como um sonho ou aparição mística, Sakura se fora.

* * *

.

_Dois anos mais tarde._

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Permanecendo na plataforma do deck do navio mercante "O Sonhador", a neblina a levou a enrolar o xale mais firmemente em torno dela. Ela deixou o calor e o conforto de sua cabine para tentar parar de pensar em Itachi, mas era impossível. Sob o cheiro do oceano ela ainda poderia detectar seu evocativo cheiro masculino, um perfume que aquecia seu sangue tornando impossível esquecê-lo.

Este navio lhe pertencia, bem como uma dúzia de outros, e sua presença aqui permanecia insultando-a com a promessa do que ela mais queria, mas que nunca poderia ter.

Sob circunstâncias mais ideais, Sakura teria encontrado outro navio no cais, mas o tempo era essencial. Itachi voltara muito antes para a América do que ela havia previsto.

Ela ouvira falar de seu retorno quase no exato momento que sentira a presença dele. Apressando-se para seus aposentos, recolheu seus pertences e embarcou no primeiro navio de volta à Inglaterra. Foi a sua desgraça que o primeiro navio que partia fosse um dos de Itachi, sua pressa custou-lhe caro.

Estes últimos dias no mar tinha sido uma tortura. A essência de Itachi tinha escoado em cada poro do navio. Ele assombrou seus sonhos, não lhe dando paz. Toda noite enquanto ela tentava dormir, ele a visitara, implorando com sua voz aveludada para voltar para ele. _Volte para mim_, _Sakura_, ele pedia. _Volte_. O calor de seus carinhos noturnos e os arrebatamentos de seus beijos a levavam à loucura.

Abrindo os olhos cansados, Sakura olhou para fora sobre a água. Redemoinhos de névoa parcialmente obscureceram o céu nublado, a cor cinza prateada lembrando-lhe tanto dos olhos de Itachi.

A partir do momento que ela tinha o visto pela primeira vez no salão Fontaine, tinha estado perdida. O beijo apaixonado, uma semana depois, tinha destruído-a. Mesmo agora podia sentir o calor dos experientes lábios contra os dela, e a lembrança de seu gosto dava água na boca.

Ela queria-o tão desesperadamente, ela sabia que nunca seria capaz de controlar o animal dentro dela. Isto poderia sangrá-lo, ela não seria capaz de detê-lo. Ela tinha que ficar longe, muito longe. Um homem tão belo e magnético como Itachi Uchiha não merecia morrer de forma abominável. Ele irradiava vida e vitalidade, e ela iria fugir para os confins da terra antes que drenasse as coisas que causariam a queda do amor dele. Um amor que tinha sido condenado muito antes dela conhecê-lo.

E então ela fugira. Da França para a Itália para a América, ela mal segurara sua respiração antes que Itachi chegasse. A expansão de seus interesses no transporte forçando-o a visitar todos dos lugares para o qual ela fugiu.

Este último encontro perdido havia chegado muito perto. Sakura só poderia esperar que os negócios dele no exterior fossem resolvidos e ele permanecesse na América. Ela estava cansada, sozinha e faminta por ele. O sofrimento foi minando sua força e determinação. Se Itachi chegasse perto dela novamente, não estava certa de que conseguiria resistir a ele. E ele iria pagar por sua fraqueza com a sua vida preciosa.

Eram quase duas horas da manhã quando Itachi Uchiha caminhou pela prancha de seu navio, em Londres. A espessa névoa rodou em torno de suas botas quando ele deixou o cais em direção a sua carruagem esperando por ele. Ele olhou para o seu secretário que se sentou na frente dele.

-Ela está na residência? Você tem certeza?

-Sim, Sr. Uchiha. Lady Sakura está aqui. Eu mesmo a vi, só para ter certeza.

Itachi deu um suspiro de alívio e relaxou nas almofadas. Ele deliberadamente programara sua atracação, ciente de que se chegasse durante o dia se espalhariam boatos de sua chegada e Sakura iria ouvi-lo. Por causa de seu ego, ele negou durante anos que ela estava fugindo dele, mas depois desta última vez, na Virgínia, ele já não podia iludir-se.

Lady Sakura Haruno não queria nada com ele. Na idade de vinte e cinco, Sakura foi considerada uma solteirona por opção. Muito procurada por sua beleza e riqueza inexplicável, ela rejeitava todos os pretendentes.

Ela era um enigma em todos os aspectos, uma mulher bonita e jovem que tinham tomado o _Beau Monde _pela tempestade. Suas origens eram desconhecidas, seu título de cortesia derivava de um laço tênue de um título agora suspenso. Itachi apreciava seus misteriosos recursos por uma variedade de razões, não menos do que era agradável a notoriedade que permitiu-lhe encontrá-la onde quer que ela estivesse.

Infelizmente, ele tivera apenas passageiros e raros vislumbres dela ao longo dos dois últimos anos. No entanto, toda vez que a via, Sakura o atraia num nível profundamente primitivo que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ela viajou sem Tenten ou companheira para suavizar suas viagens e ele respeitava sua força de vontade e intrepidez. Nenhuma outra mulher de seu conhecimento viajava pelo mundo sozinha, ignorando as convenções e sem medo de censura. Ele apreciava sua individualidade e a admirava por isso.

-Você fez um grande esforço para localizar Lady Sakura, - seu secretário murmurou.

O peito de Itachi expandiu-se numa respiração profunda. Sakura foi a única mulher que ele tinha perseguido. Ele ansiava por ela, desejava-a em um nível que ia muito além do físico. Ela sentia essa ligação incomum também, ou não o evitaria. Mas, sua fuga fora inútil. Não havia realmente nenhuma escolha para qualquer um deles. Após aquela noite no jardim Moreland o seu destino fora selado. Em breve ela veria isso.

-Eu me perdi dela na Virgínia por apenas uma hora, - ele meditou, lembrando a quase insuportável frustração que ele sentiu quando soube que ela fugiu para Londres em um de seus próprios navios. Mas ele tinha vindo por ela. Ela não fugiria de novo.

Desta vez, ele acalmaria suas preocupações.

Desta vez, ele capturaria Sakura.

A carruagem deu uma parada e Itachi desceu. Ele parou na rua e olhou para o alto, para a casa onde dormia o seu amor. Tinha três andares e estilo Georgiano, estava situada numa parte da cidade que não estava na moda. A rua estava quieta e escura. Era um local adequado para Sakura – misteriosa e à margem da sociedade.

-Aqui está a chave, Sr. Uchiha.

Itachi virou-se e estendeu a mão sem luvas, os dedos enrolando-se em torno do metal que lhe concederia o seu desejo mais profundo. Sua carruagem se afastava, os cascos dos quatro cavalos batendo no chão e o barulho das rodas ecoando assustadoramente em torno dele. Subindo a escadaria da frente da residência urbana de Sakura, Itachi conseguiu entrar com a chave que ele ordenou que fizessem a partir de uma impressão de cera.

Uma vez no interior, moveu-se infalivelmente pela casa escura, seguindo seu aroma e percorrendo as galerias sem luz até que ele a encontrou.

Testando a porta de seu quarto de dormir, ele ficou aliviado ao encontrar a porta destrancada e entrou, deslizando o ferrolho atrás dele.

A sala estava sombreada quase na completa escuridão. O fogo na lareira estava fraco e mal iluminava, mas ele não tinha dificuldade em ver. Era uma sala pequena, mas talvez isso fosse apenas impressão, ele localizou a cama enorme que dominava o espaço. Perante a lareira aguardavam duas poltronas de braços. Um livro e um cobertor pousado sobre o braço de um, uma figura agradável que o esquentava, tão certo como o carvão.

Como se sentisse sua presença, Sakura agitou-se inquieta.

-Itachi, - ela respirou um sonolento murmúrio na garganta que fazia a sua pele borrifar com o suor e seu pau inchou.

Marchando da porta, ele moveu-se até a ela, o nó apertado da saudade que sentiu nestes últimos anos relaxando-se com a sua proximidade. Ele acendeu a vela sobre o criado-mudo e parou com a reação violenta de seu corpo ao vê-la na cama. No dourado fulgor da vela Sakura estava arrebatadora.

Sua pele macia, cremosa, estava impecável. Contra o travesseiro de linho branco, os brilhantes caracóis dos seus cabelos estavam espalhados em devasso abandono. Seus punhos cerraram-se contra a forte necessidade de correr os dedos através deles, envolver sua cabeça nas mãos dele e segurá-la também para o seu enlevo. Seus lábios se separaram com respirações profundas e rítmicas do sono erguendo o peito e delineando os seios maduros contra sua camisola.

Ele sorriu. Dentro de instantes esses seios seriam desnudados e pressionados ao seu peito, a boca que docemente se separaria, estaria ofegante e gritando o nome dele enquanto ele fazia amor com ela como queria fazer há anos.

Era tempo para ela vê-lo assim, lembrar e sentir a poderosa atração entre eles, uma atração tão forte que o tempo, distância e desconhecimento não afetou.

Sentando-se na borda da cama, Itachi acariciou a face dela com as costas de sua mão. Ela se aninhou na carícia, mas dormiu. Seu sorriso se alargou. Usando o poder absoluto da sua vontade, ele a chamou,

- _**Sakura, volte para mim.**_

* * *

Sakura sentou-se e descobriu Itachi Uchiha mais uma vez invadindo seus sonhos. Vestindo simplesmente suéter, calções e botas, o seu traje casual o distanciava dos familiares salões brilhantes e eventos da sociedade da qual ela o conhecia e sonhava com ele.. O negro acentuado de sua íris brilhava com sexual intenção, os lábios eram firmes curvas no sorriso perverso que faz a seu coração bater rápido.

Ela respirou fundo, renunciando ao seu tormento. Ele era tão dolorosamente lindo que não tinha defesas contra ele e a ternura do seu olhar quebrava o que sobrou de seu coração. Empurrando seus cachos longe do seu rosto, ela perguntou tristemente:

-Por que você me tortura?

Ele piscou como se tivesse o assustado.

- O que você está falando, querida?

-Você sabe muito bem o que estou lhe pedindo. Porque você não pode permitir-me ainda uma noite de sono tranquila? Eu penso em você sem parar durante minhas horas de vigília, por que meu sono sofre também?

Embora o seu corpo doesse mais do que o habitual. Sua pele estava firme e quente, seus seios pesados e sensíveis. Ela lambeu os lábios, desesperada por prová-lo e assistir seus olhos queimarem de desejo na agitação.

Itachi esfregou a linha do queixo, pensativo antes de responder.

-Se você parasse de fugir de mim, seus sonhos seriam menos problemáticos.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso.

-Por quê?

-Você sabe por que - ela retrucou. - Nós temos esta conversa a cada noite. Por que discuti-la novamente?

-Porque nós devemos amor - disse ele pacientemente.

-Eu vou machucá-lo, Itachi. Eu já lhe disse antes. Vou te machucar terrivelmente e eu não suportaria fazer isso.

Ele aproximou de suas mãos, em seguida, pareceu pensar melhor nisso e se retirou.

-Machuca-se de muitas formas. Dói que você fuja de mim.

Levantando-se da cama, Itachi começou a andar, os músculos poderosos de suas coxas flexionando-se sob as calças apertadas, dando-lhe água na boca. Ela se lembrou de como era vital que resistisse a seus desejos, mas ela queria que ele entendesse.

-Enquanto eu ficar longe de você, vai ficar seguro. Eu te amo o suficiente para fazer o que é melhor, apesar de que dói em mim.

Ele acalmou meio passo, o seu olhar enfumaçado travando com o dela.

–Perdão?

Seu choque repentino esfriou Sakura até os ossos. Toda noite ela confessava seu amor por ele. Nunca tinha respondido dessa forma. Ela desceu da cama, colocando a grande peça de mobiliário entre eles. Ele amaldiçoou quando viu sua reação.

-Sakura.

-Você não é um sonho!- ela acusou.

Itachi contornou a cama.

-Pare! - Ela ergueu a mão para evitá-lo. -Permaneça onde você está e permita-me explicar.

-Não! - Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência. -Você tem que ir. _Agora_.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sarcástico.

-Você confessou me amar. Eu certamente não vou embora.

Sakura se condenou por não prestar atenção ao latejar que permeava todo seu ser. Mas ela dormia dura, como os mortos. Mesmo agora, ela lutava em plena vigília.

-Como é que você conseguiu entrar na minha casa?

-Eu tenho uma chave.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Como você ...? Não. Esquece! Não se explique. Deixe-a na cabeceira e vá embora.

De repente, ele parou diretamente à sua frente, tendo se movido tão rapidamente como indetectável.

-Itachi - ela começou, mas ele silenciou-a com sua boca.

Assim como naquela noite no jardim Moreland, cada nervo em seu corpo reagiu de imediato, para beijar Itachi. O calor queimava através de suas veias e derreteu sua resistência. Ele a encorajou a se aproximar, e depois mais ainda, até que seus seios foram esmagados contra seu peito poderoso.

Suas mãos, áspera e calejada do trabalho, vieram envolver seu rosto, os polegares roçando suas faces e estimulando a boca para abri-la. Sakura obedeceu impotente e ele gemeu, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado para aprofundar o contato.

O gosto de Itachi era inebriante, rico e embriagador e o seu cheiro... Ela queria afogar-se nisto. Viril e masculino, isto era exclusivamente seu e isto a chamava. Tudo nele a chamava.

Sua boca se movia freneticamente debaixo da dele, sua língua deslizando pelos lábios, o gosto dele aprofundando-se nela. Agarrando os punhos de seu suéter apenas para permanecer em pé, Sakura perdeu toda a capacidade de se mover ou pensar, o seu animal saltou para a ribalta com uma onda de triunfo. E então, tão rapidamente quanto ele agarrou-a, Itachi soltou-a.

-Maldição - ele murmurou, sua mão indo para sua boca. Quando ele afastou-a estava sangrenta.

Ela o cortou com suas presas.

Sakura tropeçou para trás, horrorizada.

-Oh, Deus, Itachi. Sinto muito. Eu não pude evitá-lo... - Ficando no canto, ela lutou contra a fera dentro de si, uma besta que tinha provado um sangue tão rico que estava desesperada para drenar o ser que o continha. Em pânico, ela começou a chorar. - Vá, Itachi. Por favor. Vou te machucar se você ficar.

Ele veio na direção dela, inexoravelmente, apesar do perigo ou de seus apelos. Ela afundou-se no chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Amor, não chore - ele acalmou. - Eu não posso suportar isso.

-Vá embora. - Ela dobrou os joelhos até o corpo dela e envolveu-se em torno deles. - Por favor...

-Shhh... Isto não é nada, um pequeno corte que vai sarar logo.

Seu olhar torturado levantou para ele e ele sorriu quase lhe causando uma parada cardíaca, lindo sorriso.

Um sorriso que revelou um par de presas espumantes.

* * *

-Você não sabia - Itachi respirava, observando o choque evidente no rosto de Sakura.

Ela começou a tremer toda.

-Todo esse tempo...

Ele cambaleou quando tudo ficou claro.

–Estes últimos anos têm sido sobre isso? É por isso que você está fugindo de mim?

-Oh, Deus, Itachi...

Ele puxou Sakura para ficar em pé e em seus braços, seu coração cheio de emoção e alívio. Ele começou a se perguntar se estava louco por perseguir uma mulher que não o queria por três continentes. Agora ele estava grato porque continuara a perseguição. Sua motivação foi o amor, tal como tinha sido a dela.

Envolvendo um braço em torno de sua cintura delgada, Sakura pressionou um beijo em sua mandíbula, a doçura do gesto fazendo-o estimá-la ainda mais. Seu perfume, que o aquecia, combinação de baunilha e especiarias exóticas, embriagando-o. Apertou seu corpo... a suavidade de suas curvas... Os dedos longos e delgados que envolveram sua nuca e correu por seu cabelo... Tudo isso foi além do que ele lembrava. Valera à pena esperar séculos por sua mulher. Nenhum delas o tinha queimado com seu toque como Sakura fazia.

Sua boca, úmida e quente, atravessou sua garganta, a língua lambendo sua pele, saboreando-o e alertando-o sobre o que estava por vir. Itachi sibilou quando suas presas afundadas em seu pescoço, perfuração praticada com habilidade e inundando todo o seu ser com um sexual prazer tão intenso que quase derramou a sua semente. Ele agarrou seus quadris e esfregou o seu pau contra ela, o desejo dele estava esgotando-o quase o trazendo de joelhos.

Ele nunca tinha sido mordido. Como um puro-sangue de nascença não fora transformado. Era uma sensação completamente nova e arrebatadora a sucção suave de sua boca estimulando seu ardor até seu pênis doer com a necessidade de estar dentro dela. Inclinando a cabeça, Itachi fuçou o decote de sua camisola e com um rosnado de posse mordeu-a.

Instantaneamente uma conexão estalou entre eles. Era o tipo de afinidade que ele tinha ouvido falar antes, mais notadamente a partir de seus pais, mas depois de séculos de existência Itachi pensava que nunca iria encontrar um amor para si. No entanto, por algum milagre ele tinha. Sakura pertencia a ele agora e ele pertencia a ela. O pensamento o encheu de tanta alegria que mal conseguia contê-lo.

Sakura ronronava com satisfação enquanto bebia-o e Itachi entendia completamente. O sangue dela era puro e doce como um vinho de excelente safra. Seu corpo inteiro ficou duro e excitado quando a força de sua essência caía em sua garganta, enchendo-o com seu calor assim como ele desejava encher o seu com o dele. Ele esperou tanto tempo e gastou tanto dos últimos dois anos procurando por ela que agora segurá-la simplesmente não era suficiente.

Quando as unhas arranharam suas costas através de seu suéter e seu corpo se retorcia contra a seu, mandou-o para sua chamada, sondando profundamente sua mente até que ele viu sua fome. Isto a segurava em seu fascínio, pedindo que ela alimentasse-o e reclamasse-o, tornando-se um só, devorando-o. E pela necessidade que ele testemunhou, o seu medo de que ela iria magoá-lo, sentiu o amor dela por ele. Um amor que tinha crescido espontaneamente, mas era precioso para ela, no entanto. Era precioso para ele também.

Sakura estava confusa com a profundidade de sua necessidade por ele. Ela não entendia isto, confundindo a necessidade de unir-se a necessidade de consumir. Ele tentou acalmá-la, tentou explicar, mas o calor de seu desejo era tal que ele não poderia esperar. Itachi rasgou uma parte da calça, libertando a sua ereção. Levantando sua camisola, ele agarrou pela cintura nua e a ergueu. Com alguns passos, encostou-a na parede, o seu pau em busca do seu calor. Ela agarrou-o firmemente apertando-se nele, gemia contra a sua garganta, dando-lhe a permissão que ele não pediu, mas precisava de qualquer maneira.

Segurando as nádegas, ele empurrou dentro dela, profundo e duro. Seu grito de prazer vibrou contra seu pescoço. Seu gemido rasgou em linha reta de seus lombos, o calor estreito da posse do corpo dela aproximando mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Liberando sua garganta Itachi amaldiçoou, todo o seu corpo tremendo com a necessidade de terminar isso, de violentá-la, de enchê-la com sua semente. Sua carne era de seda em suas mãos, seu perfume permeava o ar ao seu redor, penetrando em seus vários poros, marcando-o como certamente ele poderia marcá-la.

-Não se mova - ele rosnou, enquanto ela tentava rastejar em sua pele. A necessidade de ir lentamente, para satisfazê-la, veio primeiro em sua mente. Ele tinha uma eternidade para foder de qualquer maneira que ele desejasse. Este tempo seria para ela.

Ele engoliu em seco quando sua vagina apertou-se ao redor dele. Escorregando para fora de sua umidade, profundamente necessitado, Itachi impulsionou para frente mais uma vez, rangendo as presas quando a necessidade de explodir quase o oprimia. Calor escorrendo em sua coluna, dilatando seu pau e encharcando sua pele com o suor. Prazer inundava-o em ondas, cada onda mais poderosa do que a última. Seu desejo inundou sua mente, tornando muito mais difícil para ele se conter.

Sakura gemeu e libertou sua garganta.

-Itachi...

Sua respiração soprou em sua orelha e puxou seu pênis dentro dela, sua excitação tão aguda foi dolorosa. Sua mão grande embalou a delicada curva da espinha dela, puxando-a mais perto, abraçando-a para si. Ele estava com medo de se mover, com medo de machucá-la com a força de sua paixão.

-Meu amor-. Seus braços tremiam quando ele cutucou mais profundo dentro dela, na esperança de aliviar a sensação de aperto em seus testículos e quase afundando os joelhos de vez.

Sakura entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo sedoso de Itachi e então puxou o corpo dela enquanto estremecia ao redor do eixo pulsante que a alongava deliciosamente.

-Você tem que se mover, Itachi -, ela sussurrou contra sua pele. Ele era enorme, maravilhosamente enorme, enchendo-a completamente e ela queria mais do que apenas essa plenitude. Ela queria o movimento, o atrito uma maldita, profunda fodida que acabasse com esse desejo de morder que sentia há anos.

-Você tem que mover _agora_!

Empurrando seus quadris com força contra ela, ele segurou-a na parede, empalando-a em seu pênis, enquanto uma mão deixava as nádegas e movia-se entre eles.

-Se me mover, tudo isto terminará antes que qualquer um de nós esteja pronto.

-Eu não me importo. - gritou ela.

-Eu me importo. - Seu polegar escovou os lábios de seu sexo, depois mergulharem dentro. Encontrando o ponto rígido de seu prazer, ele esfregou suavemente, massageando a pele cremosa encharcada que estava tensa com o esforço para acomodá-lo.

-Venha para mim, amor. - Sua língua girou ao longo da concha de sua orelha e, em seguida, mergulhou para dentro. – Ordenhe-me. - ele sussurrou sua voz gotejante como o pecado.

Estimulada por suas palavras, Sakura cravou as unhas em seus ombros e segurou-se enquanto o arrebatamento afiado e abrasador a quebraram através de seus trêmulos espasmos ondulados.

Com um suspiro de alívio árduo, Itachi liberou seu desejo. Ela enrolou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, usando a curva de suas nádegas como alavanca, subindo e descendo com as suas estocadas, tomando o máximo de seu pênis como podia.

Ele estava matando-a de prazer, tendo-a como se ele não estivesse aprofundado o suficiente, não tivesse afagado-a com rapidez suficiente. Ela soluçou, lutando contra ele. -Sim, doçura - ele murmurou, bombeando dentro dela com velocidade espantosa. -Grite meu nome, venha para mim novamente. -Enfiou duro e, em seguida, contra ela, mandando faíscas da sensação de seu núcleo até a ponta dos dedos. Suas estocadas se tornaram mais frenéticas, seu pau espessando-se magnificamente até que ela estava certa, estava perdendo a cabeça.

Chorando o seu nome, ela gozou de novo, seu corpo segurando o ritmo até que ele a seguiu com um assombroso gemido, inundando-a com a sua semente. Ofegante e trêmulo enterrou o rosto na curva do ombro dela enquanto esvaziava-se dentro dela.

Quando ele terminou, pressionou um beijo reverente em sua pele.

-Sakura - ele murmurou, enquanto a carregava para a cama. –Todos esses anos... Séculos que eu esperei. – A deitou suavemente, o seu semiereto pau deslizando do seu corpo saciado.

-Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou ela, aconchegando-se nos travesseiros.

-Demasiado velho para você. - Ele acariciou seu rosto, seu próprio semblante suave e corado pela paixão à luz das velas.

-Mas eu esperei que você me possuísse, contudo.

Endireitando-se, ele puxou seu suéter por cima da cabeça, revelando um torso fortemente desenvolvido. Ao contrário dos aristocratas indolentes que a acompanhavam, Itachi era forte e ajustado, um caçador sempre no seu auge.

Sakura suspirou ao vê-lo.

-Como você conseguiu a chave de minha casa? E por quê? Você só recentemente voltou à América.

-Eu fui para a América em busca de você. Assim como eu fui para a Itália e França e dúzia de outros locais. -Sentado à beira do colchão, Itachi puxou as botas. Incapaz de evitar, ela estendeu a mão e acariciou os músculos flexíveis de suas costas. Com seus dedos acariciando a parte de cima do seu ombro, ele virou a cabeça e beijou a pontas dos dedos.

-Realmente?- Seu coração saltou e correu então, retomando o mesmo ritmo febril que tinha experimentado momentos antes em seus braços.

Ele jogou um sorriso descuidado sobre seu ombro.

-Verdadeiramente. Tenho te perseguindo há anos, minha linda Sakura. Eu adquiri a chave através de meios nefastos, porque eu não sabia de nenhuma outra maneira de chegar até você e eu não me arrependo. A partir desta noite em diante, vamos viver anos juntos.

Com o coração doido, Sakura encostou-se nos travesseiros. Agora que ela conhecia a profundidade de afeto de Itachi, seria ainda mais difícil afastar-se. O cheiro dele, o gosto da pele que ela sentia sob as mãos lhe assombrariam para sempre.

Hoje era tudo o que teria. Egoisticamente ela se agarrou a ele, determinada a aproveitar a pouca felicidade que o destino poderia permitir a ela antes que o amanhecer chegasse e a forçasse a partir.

* * *

.

Arqueando as costas na cama, Itachi despertou para um prazer tão intenso que doía.

-Inferno sangrento - ele suspirou, os olhos abertos voando para encontrar seu amor encaixando seus quadris, seu pau segurava-se firme dentro de suas profundezas cremosas.

Sakura sorriu para ele, seus dedos à deriva em seu peito e rodando em torno dos pontos fixo de seus mamilos. Desenfreado os cachos desgrenhados cercavam o rosto que ele via muito claramente na escuridão, como se o quarto estivesse iluminado com centenas de velas.

-Deus, você é tão bonita - ele respirou, levantando as mãos para segurar seus seios, os seus polegares devolvendo o favor que ela tinha acabado de dar a ele. Ela se moveu sobre ele, levantando-se com suas coxas ágeis e, em seguida, afundando para reivindicar seu pênis novamente. Suas presas desceram quando a Fome a assaltou.

Itachi baixou a cabeça no travesseiro e permitiu que Sakura tivesse o seu caminho para ele. Através das pálpebras pesadas viu o membro dele, assistiu a luxúria e o amor que dela amontoava-se através das feições de porcelana, assistindo o prazer que ela tirava de seu corpo e se deleitava com o fato de que ele poderia dar a ela.

Havia tanta coisa que tinha para lhe ensinar sobre sua espécie, tanto que ele podia sentir que ela ainda não sabia, mas eles tinham uma eternidade para tal partilha. No momento nada importava; apenas essa união. Suas mãos caíram para suas coxas, o polegar roçando a marca que adornava seu quadril.

_Como ele a amava_! Amava como ela ansiava por ele, ansiava o suficiente que apenas horas gastas satisfazendo-a desatinado não seriam suficientes para que se saciasse dela. Itachi imaginava todas as manhãs infinitas à sua frente, seu corpo endurecendo ainda mais no pensamento de acordar novamente com este prazer. Sakura choramingou no seu comprimento aumentado e montou o seu pau mais rápido, firmando-se, os seios saltando alto com seus movimentos.

Seu orgasmo seguiu-se ao dela, drenando-o até que ele afundou no colchão, esgotado. Sakura deitou em seu peito, seu suor deslizando de sua pele fundindo-se com o dele.

-Eu te amo - ela suspirou, encostando-se mais. -Nunca se esqueça disso.

-Ah, doçura - Ele a apertou contra ele, desejando poder explicar como se sentia, mas sabendo que não havia palavras para expressar a profunda necessidade que o apaziguava. -Como eu poderia? Eu espero que você lembre-se de mim exatamente dessa forma para o resto da eternidade.

Mas, quando ele acordou logo depois do amanhecer, estava sozinho novamente, tal como ocorrera na fatídica noite no jardim Moreland. Fechou os olhos e procurou por ela, mas a vazia resposta na qual ele se deliciara por toda a noite se foi. Sentou-se e as folhas sussurraram atrás dele. Virando-se, ele viu a carta sobre o travesseiro...

_Eu não posso pedir-lhe para esperar por mim, no entanto peço que você o faça. Há algo que eu preciso resolver, mas não posso dizer quanto tempo isso vai levar. Uma vez que eu estiver livre, eu virei para você. _

_Sua para sempre, meu amor, __S_

O langor quente nas veias de Itachi transformou-se em medo gelado enquanto ele lia. E então o medo minando sob o peso de sua desagradável resignação.

Sakura tinha fugido novamente.

* * *

.

Sakura olhou para fora da janela-vigia e limpou as lágrimas do rosto. Uma eternidade sem Itachi era uma perspectiva tão devastadoramente triste que mal podia pensar na dor dela. Não podia suportar isto. Ela não permitiria isso. De alguma forma encontraria uma maneira de tê-lo.

-Milady?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro no jovem marinheiro que esperava para além da porta de sua cabine.

-Você tem alguns baús para ser trazido a bordo?

Sua garganta apertou-se mais miseravelmente, Sakura só poderia sacudir a cabeça e desviar o olhar, sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que rolavam sem cessar. Não houve nenhuma oportunidade para embalar, não com Itachi dormindo a poucos metros de distância de seu guarda-roupa. Ela teria de adquirir roupas novas quando chegasse à França. Fora aí que ela decidira que iria começar a sua pesquisa.

-Muito bem, então - disse ele alegremente. -Estaremos zarpando em breve.

-Esse navio não está partindo do cais.

A voz cuidadosamente controlada por trás dela nada parecia a que murmurou docemente para ela apenas horas atrás, mas Sakura conheceria em qualquer lugar.

Ela se virou e olhou para a aparição que dominou a porta. Itachi estava lá, seu rosto impressionantemente bonito tão duramente determinado que ela deu um passo para trás com medo.

Seu olhar negro queimava, nunca deixando seu rosto enquanto ele ordenou que o jovem marinheiro deixasse-os. Entrando na cabine minúscula, Itachi chutou a porta para fechá-la e manuseou-a trancando.

-O-o que você está fazendo?- ela perguntou com a voz vacilante.

-Não haverá mais fugas, Sakura.

-Você não entende.

-Não!- ele ladrou. -Você é a única que não consegue compreender. Estou cansado de persegui-la, Sakura, mas não vou parar. Nunca mais. Eu vou te caçar, irei atrás de você pelo mundo. Não há nenhum lugar onde possa se esconder de mim.

Assustada com sua veemência, Sakura torceu os dedos na saia de sua roupa.

-Há algo que devo terminar antes que nós possamos estar juntos.

-O inferno que você vai.

-Disseram-me para esperar por outro - ela desabafou, esperando desesperadamente que ele a perdoasse, uma vez que ele conhecesse a verdade. -A mulher que me transformou fazia isso com um propósito. Ela disse alguma coisa sobre o tempo e o amor...

-O amor encontrará um caminho no tempo.

Sakura ficou pasmada.

-Como você sabia?

-Este é um antigo provérbio vampiro. Uma das muitas coisas que eu planejei compartilhar com você.

Fluxos de lágrimas caíram quando explicou mais.

-A mulher achava que eu seria uma perfeita esposa para seu filho. Ela disse que o amor poderia levar tempo, mas que me encontraria. _Ele _iria me encontrar. Um dia ele virá para mim, Itachi. Mas eu pretendo encontrá-lo primeiro. Vou contar-lhe do meu amor por você, como eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você. Eu nunca vou pertencer a outro homem. Nunca!

-Sakura.

As palavras saíram de sua boca em sua pressa de dizer tudo.

-Ela colocou uma marca em mim. Ela disse que ele me conheceria por ela. Ele vai acreditar em mim, Itachi, e o farei ter certeza de que ele compreende que não pode haver nada entre nós.

Estudando o rosto de Itachi, Sakura viu que suas palavras não o amoleciam. Em vez disso, a ira pareceu crescer diante de seus olhos.

-E você não imaginou que poderia compartilhar isso comigo?- ele perguntou abruptamente. –Você não poderia dizer-me isso, discutir isso comigo e me permitir ajudá-la? Onde está o amor que você professa por mim, Sakura? Onde está a fé que meu amor por você veria através de qualquer desafio que você enfrentasse?

Ferida, ela retrucou:

- Que bem isto servirá para que você veja outro homem me reivindicar?

Seu maxilar cerrou-se quando ele estendeu a mão exibindo seu anel de sinete.

–Esta reivindicação?

Ela arquejou, vendo o topo que espelhava a marca em seu quadril. Seus olhos levantados para o seu.

-Você sabia?

-Minha boca e minhas mãos acariciavam cada centímetro da sua pele. Você acha que houve qualquer parte de você que escapou de meu conhecimento?

-Você não disse nada!

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Eu tinha outros assuntos mais urgentes para atender na última noite. Com uma eternidade à nossa frente, não vi necessidade de pressa.

-Essa mulher... era sua mãe?- Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, seu coração dolorido. Sua mão fazia um gesto entre eles. -Portanto, este sentimento... Este _amor_... Foi arranjado?

-Ninguém pode forçar o amor a crescer entre duas pessoas, nem mesmo uma vampira mestra como minha mãe.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Mas você veio para mim. Por quê?

-Desde o momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus no jardim Moreland eu sabia que você viria para mim. Foi esse potencial que me moveu estes últimos dois anos, nada mais.

-Por que eu não sabia?

-Ela deixou-lhe a escolha, Sakura. No final a decisão é sua para escolher. Se eu sou ou não o homem que você quer é uma conclusão que você deve abraçar por si mesma. Nada liga você a mim. A marca que lhe deu foi simplesmente para guardá-la dos de nossa espécie, que depredam os desprotegidos. Esta marca mostra que você foi escolhida por uma antiga família, porque é importante para alguém e poderia ser perdida.

Chocada, ela olhou para longe, com medo de acreditar que ela pudesse de fato tê-lo, embora a esperança brotasse dentro dela.

-Meu amor me liga a você - ela sussurrou, trocando outro olhar com ele. -Eu não posso sobreviver sem você na minha vida. Fui infeliz sem você.

Itachi respirou fundo, o negro de sua íris tinha fundido com a mágoa que ela tinha causado.

-Como você pode me deixar tão facilmente?

-Oh, Itachi... Deixar você pode ser muitas coisas, mas fácil não era uma delas. Pensei que era o único caminho. Como eu poderia vir para você acorrentada pelas cadeias de outra pessoa? –Ela estendeu as mãos e caminhou na direção dele. -Eu teria procurado no mundo todo, sem deixar pedra sobre pedra.

Com rudeza na voz, ele a cortou.

-Esse seu hábito de fugir deve ser parado.

-Eu não o teria deixado, se você me dissesse quem você era – ressaltou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Seu silêncio me levou a conclusões falsas.

-Eu não vou tolerar isso novamente - disse ele, sua voz mais suave, mas seriamente sinistra.

-Eu não vou fugir. - Seus braços cercados seu corpo tenso. -Eu nunca sairei do seu lado.

-Você nunca vai se livrar de mim. - Ele descansou o rosto em cima de sua cabeça. - Eu quero estrangular você por deixar aquela carta maldita.

-Eu sinto muito. Por favor, você deve acreditar nisso. Se eu não te amasse não teria importância. Por um breve namoro, eu não teria me incomodado. Mas para tê-lo para sempre que eu tinha que ser livre.

-Você poderá me possuir agora. Na cama atrás de você.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele.

-Aqui?- ela perguntou incrédula.

Ele resmungou e ela sentiu uma excitação trêmula crescer dentro dela.

-Aqui - Itachi empurrou para frente, forçando-a a recuar para a cama minúscula. -Você vai provar tudo o que você acabou de dizer para mim.

-O navio...?-

-Não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Meu vestido de...?

Seu sorriso malvado a fazia estremecer.

-Levante-o.

Suas pernas encostaram-se no colchão e ela caiu de costas, suas mãos puxando freneticamente as muitas camadas de saias.

A expressão de Itachi de pura possessividade fazia seu coração bater.

Quando ele abriu rasgando o fecho de sua calça e seu pau pulou livre, duro, longo e impressionante espesso, inundou-se com umidade e lambeu as presas.

Ele lhe abriu as pernas largamente e começou a deslizar dentro dela, tomando-a a sua maneira, fazendo-a sentir cada centímetro. Enlaçando seus dedos nos dela, ele prendeu os braços acima da cabeça.

-Nunca me deixe novamente - alertou.

Com um suspiro, ela arqueou para cima.

-Nunca.

-Você vai casar comigo assim que possamos organizá-lo.

-Sim...

Ele começou um ritmo luxurioso, lento e sensual, uma dança erótica de dureza em maciez, varrendo-a em uma onda suave. Segurando as duas mãos com uma dele, ele aproximou o joelho, ancorando o quadril, abrindo-a mais para que ele pudesse conduzir o seu pau mais profundamente.

Ele a fodeu com tanta habilidade, uma experiência de tirar o fôlego, e ela amou tanto que chorou muito com isto. A solidão que ela sentira por tantos anos se fora, substituída pela presença de Itachi, forte, firme em seu coração e mente. A ligação era tão profunda, que a amedrontava e a espantava. Fechando os olhos, ela tocou suas costas e sentiu o amor cercando o seu terno abraço.

-Deus, Itachi. Você faz tão bem...

Ele gemeu e apertou o ritmo, o som de suave sucção de seu amor a fazendo doer com a necessidade de explodir.

-Por favor... - ela implorou.

-Você vai esperar por isto - ele rosnou. -Depois do que você me fez esta manhã, você esperará.

-Eu te amo.

Itachi pressionou os lábios nos dela enquanto estremecia com suas palavras.

-Dane-se.

Ela gritou o nome dele quando ele a levou ao orgasmo com um impulso poderoso. Ela sentiu seu pênis dentro dela arremessando-se quando despejou quentes e pulsantes rajadas de sêmen empurrando-a sobre a borda até que ela estremeceu debaixo dele noutra liberação mais potente.

Ao suave balanço do navio, Sakura trouxe o prazer de se drogar com uma profunda conscientização gradual de seus arredores. Ela riu com a sensação de roupa sob sua bochecha, uma lembrança não tão sutil de que os dois estavam ainda totalmente vestidos.

-Itachi. Diga-me, este não é um dos meus sonhos.

-Se for, meu amor, não acorde ainda. Eu apenas comecei.


End file.
